Algo trillado, pero original xD
by NiBiKi-chan
Summary: una escritora extraña, una dibujante divertida y otra que come tarde, si las unes, puedes conseguir el éxito de tu vida  no aparecen los personajes de vocaloid si no hasta el cap 2, gracias     ¿empezando desde un manga? lean es lo primero que hago TwT


Ok… esto es la primera vez que voy a subir algo, aunque no tengo ni la mas remota idea donde subo uno original T.T

Un intento estúpido tratando de hacer una historia para un comic, ¡quiero ganarme ese estúpido premio!

¡En busca del primer premio! (primera historia)

Un día cualquiera, en una casa cualquiera, en una familia cualquiera, la madre llega emocionada:

-¡Charlotte!- la llamó-

-¿si mami?- respondió la hija menor de la familia-

Esta tenía un aspecto, no muy femenino, pelo desordenado, recogido vanamente en una coleta alta, una camisa, con mangas largas, un mono que le llegaba a los tobillos, con zapatos negros estilo deportivo.

-mira lo que dice este periódico, a ver si te puedes ganar el premio-

La hija, toma rápidamente el periódico, lo lee con vista rápida, encuentra el artículo, trata sobre un concurso de comic, se podía trabajar individual o de forma grupal, cuando leyó el monto de los premios…

-¡Dios mío!, ¿en serio así es el primer premio? –

-si, Char, al fin dará frutos, todas las horas que te la pasas al frente del ordenador- dijo entre risas, la madre-

-¡mama! Tienes algo de razón, no lo digas tan alto, si no…-

-¡YA LLEGUÉ!-

-tenias que llegar…- suspiró-

-¡hola hermanita, hola mamá! ¿Qué cuentan?-

La que apareció, era nadie ni mas ni menos que la hermana mayor, llegaba de un lugar incognito, cargaba su bolso, seguramente tendría allí sus instrumentos de dibujo.

-escucha, loca frutada, ven un momentico- la hermana menor hala a rastras a la mayor, esta con signos de interrogación en la cabeza-

-si, si…-

Entraron al cuarto que parecía un lío de libros garrafales, todas las paredes llenos de posters de anime, seguramente una death note, dos mesas con respectivas lámparas y dos camas en los extremos de las paredes. Acomodándose en una cama con edredón azul, la menor le muestra el periódico a la mayor, a los 3 segundos, grita.

-¡¿cómo no me enteré de algo tan importante? , ¡Ya se!, tu querida hermana, harás los guiones, yo me encargaré del dibujo…y el entintado…-

-¿Qué hacemos, Roxanne? ; ¿Una amiga tuya podrá?, ¿nos cobrará?, ¿Qué vino primero, la gallina o el huevo?-

-¡NO ME LLENES DE PREGUNTAS!, ¡TONTA HERMANA MENOR!- le pega un zape a su hermana, ella se enfada y una venita le sale en su frente-

-¡idiota!, ¡ahora no hago nada!- dijo con la cabeza hinchada y ardiendo en llamas-

-cuidado, hermanita, te podes quemar, y a mí cierta información se me podrá escapar- dijo mirándose sus uñas, como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo-

-¡no me digas que…!- dijo con cara de terror-

- aquí tengo los CD que tantos querías de Vocaloid, para que los instales en tu PC, si colaboras con migo, te los daré, y cierta información no saldrá de mi mente.-

-juegas sucio.-

-siempre.-

-trato hecho, pero dime, ¿de que es esa información que me hablas?- dijo firmando un contrato improvisado con una caligrafía pésima-

-no se de que me hablas, querida Charlotte-

-ahora sí, que estas frita.- dijo ardiendo en llamas-

El tiempo corre, el día llegará pronto, pero dirijámonos a la mañana siguiente.

- con mucho gusto las ayudaré chicas- dijo la mejor amiga de Rox, Alda.-

- ¡te adoro, Aldita!- dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, nuestra escritora-

-gracias por ayudarnos, Alda, nos repartiremos el premio, pero ahora, ¿como se llamará nuestro manga?- dijo Rox-

-…- silencio o pausa dramática-

-de eso me encargaré yo, empiecen a dibujar escenarios de una casa, de ciudad, y si los necesitamos, de escuelas. ¿Qué esperan?, ¡anoten, locas!-

- ¿te encargarás de toda la historia, hermanita?, ¿no es un pedido muy, muy fuerte?-

-estas hablando, con la mejor escritora de fan-fics, hermana.- dijo con una sonrisa malévola-

-empezamos a trabajar, pero primero- dijo mirando el reloj y luego de una pausa- desayunemos-

-¿¡SON LAS 3 DE LA TARDE Y NISIQUIERA HAS DESAYUNADO?- dijeron las hermanas molestas.-

-Em.… no tenia hambre, pero por favor, no me maten, soy joven para morir- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos-

Ya faltando 2 semanas para la entrega…

-¿¡no se te ha ocurrido nada?- dijo Alda mirando como lloraba, tiernamente, Charlotte-

-Lo siento, ¡estoy bloqueada! Y ando muy atrasada con mis fan-fics…- dijo entre sollozos, la pequeña-

- a ver, creo que con tus fanfics, podremos hacer una fusión, termínalos- dijo Rox-

- a ver… oh linda, no llores…, dime ¿de que temática son?-

-son románticas…- dijo entrecortada-

-entonces, haremos unos capítulos por separado, de varias historias, como un one-shot- dijo Alda-

-¿seria como el manga de Kimi ni Fuetara?- dijo Rox, emocionada-

-parecido, pero ni tanto, pásanos los links por MSN, y dales un final a los pendientes y si tienes 2 one-shot los utilizaremos- dijo Alda, escribiéndolo todo en un papelito-

Faltando 5 días para la entrega

- al fin… ¡TERMINE!- dijo exhausta, la escritora compulsiva, publicando el ultimo capitulo de sus fanfics abandonado-

- a dibujar- dijo su hermana, ya con las hojas divididas…-

Faltando solo 3 días…

-ok... Ya está listo los diálogos, los acabados, los detalles, el entintado, la portada en mi PC pero, no le hemos puesto titulo al manga- dijo Alda, a través del teléfono-

-Char, piensa en un nombre, ¡rápido!- dijo Rox, con el teléfono en mano-

-¿a si sea un nombre estúpido?-

- ¡ASI SEA UN NOMBRE ESTUPIDO!, ¡APURATE!- dijo Alda a través del teléfono, histérica-

-Hm… déjame pensar 5 minutos…-

-solo utiliza esa cabeza…-dijo Rox-

-una vez más…- comentó Alda a través del aparato-

- ¡oh! ¡Ya sé me ocurrió algo!- dijo emocionada, Charlotte-

-¿cual?- dijeron las dos al borde del histerismo-

-¡en busca del primer premio por Amor!- dijo emocionada, se escuchó una caída a través del teléfono, y se colgó la llamada.-

-en serio, eso si es algo estúpido, Char,- dijo Roxanne-

- ¡ya lo veras, Roxanne, ese nombre estúpido, nos llevará al primer lugar!-dijo enfadada, Charlotte-

-como sea, esperemos que logre imprimir la portada y la contraportada- dijo Rox-

- por cierto, me debes mis CD- dijo Charlotte, estirando la mano-

-hasta que no ganemos, mi querida hermana- dijo sacando la lengua-

-¡juegas sucio!- dijo poniendo sus manos en la cadera-

-¿Quién dijo que entre mangas y CD de instalaciones se juega limpio?- dijo sonriendo-

-¡VAS A MORIR, MOE!- dijo abalanzándose contra su hermana-

-¡no!, ¡para!- dijo al sentir como le daban un ataque de cosquillas-

En el día para la entrega…

-bueno, el esfuerzo de hace unos días, valdrá la pena aún si no ganamos, chicas, me encantó haber trabajado con ustedes- dijo Alda-

-Charlotte, cálmate- dijo Rox tratando de paralizar a su hermana, que temblaba como una maraca-

- ga…na…remos… de ¡eso no hay duda!- dijo Charlotte, retomando fuerzas-

- atención por favor, todos los participantes, acérquense al área asignada de su folleto – dijo un alta voz-

Todas partieron corriendo hasta esa sala, donde un montón de chicos y chicas discutían cual de sus mangas quedo como ganador, y otros alardeaban de qué harían con el dinero.

-silencio. Gracias, ahora, el Sr. Takemura, dará un breve discurso- dijo una mujer con un micrófono en mano, vestida de ejecutiva-

- gracias, Srta. López, antes de anunciar a los ganadores…-

''Un aburrido discurso con bla bla bla '' pensaron las tres chicas y los demás presentes.

- vayamos al grano, muchos de ustedes se sacrificaron por este día, ahora anunciaremos, a los 3 ganadores…-

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos, con mucha fuerza.

- en tercer lugar, ``Varados en la ciudad´´ publicado por, Joaquín y Miriam Andaluz.- suben los ganadores-felicidades- dijo entregándoles una medalla y un sobre-

-en segundo lugar, ``Lágrimas de un muerto´´- dijo mirando sorprendido el papel, suben unos góticos a recibir el premio- felicidades- dijo medio asustado-

"que titulo tan tétrico, ni quiero ver de que tratará ese comic´´ pensaron las 3 protagonistas.

-y en primer lugar, por ser el más destacado y el más llamativo por su título, por el que encuentra un sentimiento oculto en las mentes, por mostrar los sentimientos mas tiernos sin rayar en la cursilería, démosle un aplauso a las 3 ganadoras…-

-no puede ser…-dijo Alda-

-¿será que...?- dijo Rox-

- lo sabia…- Dijo Charlotte-

-¡en busca del primer premio por Amor!-comentó el presidente.-

-¡GANAMOS!- gritaron en medio del público

Subiendo como pudieron, no se lo creían, eran únicas entre todos, lagrimas salían de Charlotte, Roxanne, coge el sobre y Alda, los trofeos pequeños que constaban de un librito sostenido por una mano en color oro.

-felicidades- dijo el presentador-

- Rox, me debes una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa, Charlotte?- dijo emocionada saludando el público-

-Mis CD de instalación de Vocaloid!- dijo con un puchero-

FIN.


End file.
